


A Silent Film

by Beautiful_Doom



Series: The Mayor and the Gentleman [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Actor Mark is pulling the strings, Jameson is captured, M/M, Not Quite Character Death, he knows Jameson's secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Doom/pseuds/Beautiful_Doom
Summary: The Actor Mark has a wonderful story in the works. He knows who the characters are and what they'll do. But sometimes you have to cut characters out to make the story work even better. And sometimes that character is the love interest of your main villain.





	A Silent Film

“I’m happy you came to help me,” Mark smiled reassuringly as Jameson fidgeted in front of the camera. “I was hoping to experiment a bit. It’s all about the angle of the camera. You can see some pretty neat things if you know what to do.”

_Always happy to help,_ Jameson smiled as he signed. _Are you sure the director won’t mind us using the camera?_

“Nah, he won’t mind at all.” Mark began to toy with the camera, adjusting it and pressing buttons on the side. “Anything to make us look better on the film, eh?”

Jameson shrugged and slid his hands into his pockets, idly scuffing the ground.

“It’s good that you’re back now,” Mark continued. “After Damien and Celine went missing.... I understand you took it pretty hard.”

Jameson shrugged again, trying to keep his face impassive. In truth, he’d been devastated when the police had called off the search for Damien and Celine. They’d been declared dead and the city had mourned the beloved mayor and his sister. It had taken weeks for Jameson to get back to working, as slumped in depression as he was.

But the beauty of being mute was that no one could hear your pained whimpers when you hid them behind a smile. And it was Mark who had convinced him to smile in front of the camera again.

“I understand you and Damien were rather... close,” Mark fiddled with a lever. “Thick as thieves, one could say. In fact, I remember there were some... rather scandalous rumors about you two being even closer than we thought.”

Jameson’s eyes went wide.

_Rumors? Golly, but I never heard any! Did they... did they really think...?_

His fingers twitched as he tried to sign through his nerves. Mark chuckled in amusement.

“Don’t worry, they were just rumors. They died out pretty quickly too,” he said. “Besides, I know my friends. Damien wasn’t like that...”

Jameson nodded in agreement, silently sighing in relief.

“Ok! I think I got it now. Just stand right there and hope for the best,” Mark got behind the camera and turned it on. It hummed softly beneath his hands.

Jameson stood and watched Mark fuss around, tilting his head curiously.

_Just stand here? Shall I do anything?_

“No, just stand there,” Mark said. “It might take a while to get it going...”

Jameson obediently stood in front of the camera, watching Mark turn the camera to face him head on. As he did, the stage lights began to dim, and Jameson looked up in confusion.

_Oh dear... something’s wrong with the lights..._

“No, everything’s just fine....” Mark said, but he was cast in shadow now and Jameson could no longer see his face.

Jameson began to worry, and he couldn’t tell why. Something... something was wrong, something was very wrong. He needed to leave-

But he was rooted to the floor. His legs refused to move, and he felt as if someone had glued his feet to the stage. He panicked and thrashed and signed to Mark for help, but the other didn’t move, both hands still on the camera.

_Mark... please... I’m feeling rather ill. I’m scared..._

Jameson’s hands shook as he signed, color draining from them, casting Jameson’s flesh in grey. It spread over him, sucking all color from himself and from his clothes.

_Mark! Mark please help me! I don’t know what’s happening!_

“Everything will be fine, Jameson. I promise. I’m sorry, but... I need Damien broken. You’d just complicate things. Too many characters spoils a good script. And I already have a grand one in the works.”

Jameson was dying. He swore he was. This had to be death. He was fading into nothing, his very figure becoming more and more transparent. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t move, everything looked so dull and grey and washed out and was flickering-

And then Jameson Jackson, rising star of the silver screen, Mark’s friend in the trade, and Damien’s lover... was gone.

Mark turned off the camera and sighed. Such a waste of talent. But then again, perhaps it was best to get rid of the competition before it grew too big...

Mark removed the film reel and held a stretch of film up to the light. One frame at the top was moving. A distressed Jameson was thrashing and pounding away with his fists as if that would help him get free of his new prison.

Mark chuckled as he slid the film into a large round canister. Time for the next chapter...

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think so far. There will be more to come. I also have a tumblr at beautiful-doom.tumblr.com Come say hi!


End file.
